Bradamante
by Marphisa
Summary: You remember how Pierce mentioned that there were lady knights in Tortall's history? This is the story of one of the original lady knights. Not sure if this is K or T. There's about as much violence as in one of Tamora Pierce's books.
1. Prologue

A/N: I was reading late at night (not a great idea), and a light bulb came on. So, after I turned out the lights, I got the idea for this story. Any help you can offer would be appreciated. _CONSTRUCTIVE _criticism is welcome (constructive being the key word). So press the little blue button; you know you want to.

Summary: Remember in the Lioness Quartet how they said that there used to be lady knights, centuries ago in Tortall? This is the story of one of those original lady knights.

Disclaimer: The idea came from (of course) _Lioness Rampant_, but also from a story from _Bullfinches's Mythology_. I, unfortunately, own neither of themsighs pathetically, so nobody sue me. ENJOY THE RIDE!

Prologue

Agramant, emperor of Carthak, called together a council, including the heads of the Copper Isles, the king of Tusaine the ruling warlord in Scanra. He reminded them of his many grievances against Tortall, mainly the fact that his father had died in battle against King Jackson VI of Tortall. Maven, the king of the Copper Isles, was willing to join him in this enterprise because Agramant promised him a piece of land on the mainland if they won the war. Rodomont, the king of Tusaine, was willing to fight not only because he was up to any good fight, but because he stood to gain quite a bit from Tortall's treasury if they won the war. Leif, the ruling warlord in Scanra, had been trying to raise a force to invade Tortall for years.

Sobrino, the wisest of Agramant's councilors, was firmly set against this idea; however Rodomont, the young and adventurous king of Tusaine, was eager to venture forth on this deadly enterprise. One of his councilors, especially known and respected for his prophetic insight, informed Agramant that his attempt would be an utter failure, unless he could get the brave young warrior Rogero on his side.

Rogero was a direct descendant of Hector, a mortal son of Mithros. Unfortunately, his foster father, the great magician Atlantes, kept him in idleness on Mount Carena, a lonely peak away from all other life.

Rogero, however, is not the knight this tale is about; it is another brave knight, named Bradamantè, who is the subject of this tale. Let it suffice to say that Rogero was rescued and joined Agramant's forces.

Bradamantè was a female knight of bravery and skill equal to any other knight in King Jackson's armies. She faithfully fought with her king against the invading enemies. But it is not for me to tell her story; I will let her tell it herself.


	2. Invasion

A/N: Hope you liked the prologue. This story is coming along slowly because of school and all. I want to thank youdontneedtoknow(the spellchecker went crazy after that one) for reviewing. You are alone at the moment, but I'm sure that can be remedied. I most certainly intend to finish my story and I will keep your suggestion in mind. SO ENJOY THE RIDE!

Chapter 1: Invasion

The Carthaki emperor, along with the rulers of the Copper Isles, Tusaine, and Scanra, had mounted an invasion of Tortall. I immediately joined my king in his efforts to expel the invaders. The army rode hard to meet the enemy at the border and engaged them in combat. The battle was long and fierce, but we fought hard in defense of our land. Near the end of the day, despite our prolonged resistance, Agramant's combined army forced us to retreat.

As the rest of the army was retreating, I was engaged in single combat with a knight from Tusaine. While we were fighting, an honorable enemy knight interrupted our combat.

"Knight of Tortall," he shouted," your king is retreating. If you wish to overtake him you must leave now."

I was surprised and disappointed that Tortall's forces had not been able to defeat our enemies, but I certainly wanted to catch up with the rest of the army.

"I would like to finish our contest, sir," I cried to the man I was fighting," but I must follow my king."

"Only one of us will leave this battlefield alive, coward," the enemy knight cried, brandishing his mace above his head.

"Halt, sir." The other knight came to my aid once again. "I will take up this knight's challenge if you will not let him leave the contest undecided." I did not like the idea of leaving this young man to fight my battle for me, but I knew I must rejoin my king as soon as I could.

"I am willing," my assailant cried.

"I owe you much for this, sir knight," I said as I wheeled my warhorse around and galloped off the battlefield. I charged across the field and plunged into the forest at its edge. I hoped that if I rode hard, I would be able to catch up with King Jackson. No matter how hard I pushed my weary steed, however, I could see no sign of others from the royal army.

I pulled my horse, Venture, to a halt to allow myself a moment to think. If I could not reach the rest of the army, I thought I should return to the battlefield to take up my combat from the brave knight who had taken my place. Pulling on Venture's reigns, I wheeled him toward the field once more.

As I neared the lone pair of fighters on the field, my unknown champion struck a terrible blow to his assailant. The foreign knight nearly fell from his horse; he dropped his sword in his attempt to remain on his steed. I spurred Venture on to stand beside the honorable knight.

"Sir knight, I was unable to catch my king, and I will no longer allow you to risk harm on my account. I thank you for your bravery; I will take up my fight now," I said.

I could tell he was about to answer, but the other knight spoke before he was able. "No, neither of you needs to fight any longer. You could have killed me, sir knight, while I was unarmed. I will leave our contest undecided with your permission," he said. The last part, we all knew, was spoken to me.

I wanted to refuse to let him leave just as he had done to me, but I knew that would have been unwise. "You may go, sir," I called.

He turned his horse and charged toward the opposite side of the field. I suppose he was afraid that I would change my mind and try to follow him.

The valiant knight who had come to my aid turned his charger to face me. "You were unable to rejoin your king, and I owe no real allegiance to any of the invading kings. Perhaps we could ride together, at least until you can find the rest of your army?"

He sounded unsure of himself, but I preferred to travel with a companion than travel alone. "I would be honored to ride with you for a time, sir knight," I replied.

With that, we turned our horses away from the battlefield and headed into the surrounding forest.


	3. Introductions

A/N: I would like to encourage anyone out there reading this to push that little blue/purple button at the bottom of the page. You know, I don't think anyone really knows what color that thing really is. Since I don't have any reviewers to answer, ENJOY THE RIDE.

Chapter 2: Introductions

As my unknown companion and I entered the forest, curiosity got the better of me. "Sir knight, you have risked your life on my behalf, yet I still do not know your name," I said.

"My name is Rogero. My ancestor Astyanax was a mortal son of Mithros. My mother, a highborn lady, was forced from her home by a war. She died giving birth to me, but a mage named Atlantes took me as his own son and raised me to become an accomplished knight," Rogero volunteered. "I have told you my history, and I would desire the same courtesy of you, brave knight," he added after a pause.

I hesitated only a moment; if this knight would tell me his history with no reserves, I could tell him my own history as well. "My name, sir, is Bradamantè. I am the sister of the brave knight Rinaldo," I confessed.

"For truth?" Rogero asked. I nodded mutely, not daring to look at him. I was not sure why, having met this man, an invader of my country, I should desire his approval so much.

"That is shocking news," Rogero said. "I have indeed heard of Rinaldo, but I did not know that he has a sister." – He hesitated for a moment—"Could you—I mean would you—ah—be willing to take off your helmet? May I see your face?" he asked.

Whatever insecurities I had felt about this man had vanished by then. I removed my gloves and untied the strap holding my helmet on. I slowly drew it over my head.

Rogero looked at me without speaking for a few moments. As he was drawing breath to say something, a group of Carthaki warriors burst out of the surrounding trees.

Because my head was unprotected, the Carthaki soldiers came at me first. One of them hit me above my left ear with the flat of his sword blade. I nearly fell from my saddle but managed to regain my balance. I pulled my helmet back onto my head, and Rogero and I fell on our attackers. The Carthakis were soon forced to flee, and we followed them. They fled in two different directions, and, therefore, we were forced to separate in order to catch all of our attackers.

I charged after the fool who had wounded me. I would avenge myself on him or die trying. Because he and his companion were on foot, they were able to move easily through the dense forest. As I at last overtook them, I jumped off Venture's back, landing squarely on the back of the man who had wounded me. We both fell under the shock of the impact. My target, however, took the worst of the fall. When I jumped to my feet, ready for his attack, I was shocked to see that his left leg was severely broken. I stepped back, making sure that he would not be attacking me again.

I had momentarily forgotten about his friend but spun quickly when I heard a branch snap behind me. The rogue was trying to sneak up on me. He raised his sword to strike, but I blocked his vicious blow. His blow was powered by rage and fear and probably would have severed a limb if I had not been able to block it. I thrust blindly toward my attacker's stomach and was rewarded with the sickening sensation of steel piercing chain mail and flesh. He dropped to the ground with a sharp cry of pain. I quickly slit his throat, effectively ending his pain.

I quickly left the place of death to search for Rogero. I had foolishly forgotten to check which direction I was headed before leaving Rogero, and now I was hopelessly lost.

I was fairly certain the battlefield lay toward the north, so I turned Venture in that direction and let him set his own pace. Not surprisingly, Venture was weary from a day of fierce combat, just as I was. It took considerably longer to leave the woods than it had taken to make my way so deep into them. When Venture and I at last broke free of the forest, I found myself on the edge of the battlefield.

As much as I would have liked to get away from the battlefield, I hoped that Rogero would go there if he when he could not find me. I unsaddled Venture and hobbled him near where I put out my bedroll. I took some bandages from my saddlebag and began to bandage my recently acquired head wound. It was not deep, but it bled freely. By the time I had finished with my wound, night had fallen.

Since Rogero had yet to arrive, I decided to renew my search for him in the morning. I stretched out on my bedroll, and sent a murmured prayer to the Goddess for Rogero's safety through the night.

A/N: Sorry about not updating for a while, but I do have other things to do sigh


	4. Quests

A/N: I am terribly sorry to wait so long to update. My computer died on me; and believe me, it didn't go to computer heaven! NOT that I think there's anyone out there reading this. IF there _is_ anyone there, CLICK THAT LITTLE BUTTON!!!! Sorry for that little outburst, but I have a total of one, yes one, review. So…I will write this for the one person reading it. ENJOY THE RIDE.

Chapter 3: Quests

When the morning sun topped the trees, Venture and I were already moving. I took a different path into the forest, hoping to find Rogero. That morning was uneventful; I met no one. I was beginning to think I was the only one on the path. That idea was soon proven wrong.

During the afternoon, I came across a beautiful clearing near a stream. I was leading Venture to the stream to drink when I heard a noise in the bushes. I drew my sword thinking that an enemy was trying to surprise me. When no one jumped out of the bushes, I stepped forward to investigate. What I saw was not what I had expected.

A man was lying on the bank of the stream. The noise I had heard was only the man moving around. I took him for a knight because a suit of armor was lying on the ground near him.

"Sir, it is not wise to scare an unknown knight in these times," I said.

"You would only be doing me a kindness if you killed me," the man answered, rolling onto his back to look at me.

"Why do you say that, sir?" I inquired.

The man looked at me for a moment before answering. "My betrothed was captured by a powerful enchanter, and I cannot rescue her. This enchanter's fortress is on the top of a steep mountain; the only way to reach it is by means of a flying horse."

"You have to be joking," I said. "Surely you could scale the mountain."

"It's impossible. Two other knights have tried to reach the fortress, and both of them have been captured. I have traveled far and wide to find someone to help me save my love, and I can find no one able to do it." The man threw himself back down on the ground.

"At least tell me who these captured knights were. If I know of them I will try to rescue them. Perhaps if both of us fight we can get into this fortress," I suggested.

"You?" the knight said, looking me up and down. "Rogero of Tusaine could not defeat the enchanter; do you think you can do what he could not?"

I was shocked to hear that Rogero had been captured by this magician. Surely no one could defeat Rogero so easily; he was one of the greatest knights in the known world. This love-lorn knight was probably right; I had no chance against a man who could so easily capture one of the best knights to ever carry a sword, but I was strangely compelled to attempt a rescue.

"I'll do it," I blurted out. The other knight only looked at me. "I'll do it," I repeated. "I'll save your betrothed."


	5. Meetings

AN: I'm on a roll here: two chapters in one day! I'll just assume that someone out there is reading this… (insert crickets chirping here) Reviews are always appreciated; YES, I'M TALKING TO YOU!Oh well. ENJOY THE RIDE.

Chapter 5: Meetings

After I had helped the knight (I later learned his name was Penabel) into his armor, we began our journey to the enchanter's fortress.

Penabel was from Carthak; but I did not embark on this quest for his sake or, shamefully, for his captured love's. I undertook this quest to rescue Rogero if possible.

I wondered why the enchanter would want to capture Penabel's betrothed. She most certainly was not a warrior; the Carthakis were strictly against women fighting. I highly doubted that she would have started an argument with someone able to defeat accomplished knights without so much as a fight. Unable to come up with a satisfactory answer and unwilling to ask Penabel, I eventually gave up trying to understand the enchanter's reasons.

Penabel said very little as we trudged through the forest. It would have been faster to ride, but my companion had ridden his horse to death in an effort to get away from the feared enchanter. I did not want to burden Venture with two fully armed knights; therefore, we kept our slow pace. When Penabel at last spoke, he voiced a grudgingly respectful desire to "know the name and lineage of my noble companion." I answered courteously, revealing my name and family. When I requested the same consideration of him, he blatantly avoided telling me; and I decided to let the issue rest for the moment.

We camped the night at the edge of the forest; and in the morning, we entered the foothills of a small mountain range. Penabel was quieter than he had been the day before. We spent the morning struggling deep into the foothills, nearer the smaller mountains.

Sometime after midday, Penabel suggested that he should climb the nearest of the small mountains to get an idea of where we were. I agreed to his plan, and he scrambled up the mountain. He seemed to be working his way around the mountain as he climbed. Not wanting to lose my guide to Rogero, I quickly decided to follow Penabel. When I caught up to him, he was standing by the opening of a small cavern. He looked rather upset, and I asked him what was wrong.

"There—there was a woman—yes! A woman in the cavern. She had been kidnapped by an evil knight. She—she was trying to escape," Penabel explained.

"Wait here," I said. I skidded down the path to get a rope from my saddlebag. When I returned, I handed the end of the line to Penabel.

"Hold this, and I'll climb down. I would let you go, but I couldn't pull you back up."

I crawled into the opening and slowly let myself down the line. I hoped Penabel wouldn't lose his grip on the rope. Suddenly, I heard Penabel's voice.

"I hope you enjoy the fall!" he yelled and released the rope.

I fell nearly ten feet to the dirt floor of the cavern. The fall knocked the wind out of my lungs, and I lay gasping for several minutes. When I felt I could breathe again, I struggled uncertainly to my feet. The cavern I found myself in was huge. I was suddenly glad I had not fallen from the top of the rope.

My first worry was to find a way out of the cave. I knew I could not get out the way I had gotten in. I began to examine the inside of the cavern. I saw a door at one end of the cave. I quickly crossed to the door and opened it. In the next room sat an altar. As I approached the altar I heard a voice that was the sound of hounds in full cry with the hunters urging them on.

"My daughter," the voice said. "You have come in quest of your beloved. I tell you now, Daughter, you shall find him, and your heirs shall be the most renown knights in all the world. You are one of my chosen; you shall have my protection and guidance for so long as you shall have need of it, Bradamatè."

The voice drove me to my knees with the power it contained. I remained on my knees even after the voice stopped. When I realized what the voice had said, I knew this cavern must be devoted to the Great Mother Goddess. Her favor was unexpected but not unheard of or unappreciated. I resolved to always strive to be worthy of the Goddess's favor.

My reverie was broken when a white-clad woman entered from a hidden door in the wall of the chamber.

"Good day, Chosen of the Mother," the woman greeted me.

I was glad of my visor to hide my face, for I was blushing fiercely. I mumbled a greeting as I rose to my feet.

"I am Melissa," the woman continued. "The Great Mother sent me to help you. I know you seek Rogero. You will find the enchanter a hard foe to defeat; but if you heed my advice, you will prevail."

Melissa had been gifted with a vision from the Goddess two nights ago. She knew all about where Rogero was being held. She even knew who the nameless enchanter was. He was Atlantes, Rogero's foster father. He'd had a vision that Rogero would die if he continued fighting. Atlantes was trying to create a safe place to keep his son during the war. Melissa explained why the enchanter had kidnapped Penabel's beloved: he was trying to entice Rogero to stay voluntarily.

"Take this ring," Melissa said. "It will protect you from Atlantes' shield. He will expect it to blind you when he reveals it. Fall, as if you are blind. When he comes to bind you, you can easily overpower him."

"You make it sound so simple," I said. "There must be something more difficult to it."

"You are right," the priestess said. "Atlantes' fortress can only be reached by the hippogryph which he rides. The beast is fierce. Put this around his neck." She handed me a loop of chain. "This will make him manageable. Use the hippogryph to free those in the fortress. When everyone is free, release the hippogryph; he was not meant to be in captivity."

I'd thanked Melissa for her help and was turning to leave when she caught my arm. "Wouldn't you like to know where Atlantes' fortress is?"

I could hardly believe I had forgotten something so important. Melissa smiled good-naturedly and began to tell me the way to the fortress. When she had finished, the sun had nearly set. She invited me to rest at the shrine for the rest of the night. As I lay on the cot provided, I gained new hope. Tomorrow I would set out to rescue Rogero.


	6. Atlantes

A/N: It's summer, so I should be able to get chapters out better. And if anybody is reading this out there, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! Ahem, excuse my insanity.

ENJOY THE RIDE.

Chapter 6: Atlantes

The sun rose on the mountains, bringing me hope. With many thanks to Melissa and the Great Mother, I rode out. According to Melissa's directions, Atlantes' fortress lay another day's travel into the mountains. A hard day in the saddle would not usually be something to look forward to; but with the promise of seeing Rogero before me, I would have spent months laboring into the mountains.

Venture seemed to have caught my sense of urgency for he never balked no matter what challenge I asked him to meet.

The day was terribly long. My mind wandered to the task set before me. Would Rogero be glad to be free of Atlantes' fortress, or would he be angry with me for making him fight and risk himself again? I wondered if Rogero was searching for a way out as urgently as I was looking for a way in. The biggest worry on my mind was whether the ring would truly work. If the ring failed me, I would never be able to free Rogero. _What if Atlantes knows I am not blinded?_ I thought. Would he slay me magically?

Unable to endure my worries any longer, I began naming all the mountains I knew. That didn't take long: geography was never my strong suit. Then I began naming all of my relatives; that feat took much longer. By the time I had gotten to my mother's aunts, the moon was beginning to rise.

I was not sure whether I should charge straight to Atlantes' fortress or wait until morning. I soon decided that if I didn't want to make the enchanter suspicious, I should wait until morning. No knight in his right mind would charge into a battle with so little daylight left. Besides, Rogero was in no danger in Atlantes' fortress; there was no reason, other than my own impatience, to rush to rescue those trapped in the mountaintop fortress.

I took shelter behind an outcropping of boulders for the night. The moon was full and bright, and it seemed as if the Great Mother was raining Her blessing on me with the moonbeams. I slept peacefully and the morning came sooner than I could have hoped.

At first light, I mounted Venture and rode out to challenge Atlantes. As I rode into a bare field, I caught my first sight of the mountaintop fortress. It was situated on a sheer cliff face: nothing without wings would ever be able to reach that castle.

There was a tree in the middle of the field. On the tree's branches hung numerous shields, and a scroll, nailed to the trunk of the tree read:

_All ye who would challenge Atlantes the Enchanter:_

_Know the terms of engagement._

_All who enter into combat with the great Atlantes hazard_

_Imprisonment and death._

_If you would risk all to possess the fortress of Atlantes,_

_Sound the golden horn and prepare thyself for combat._

I rolled my eyes at the pompousness of the enchanter; surely the man could not be so self-important. I blew the horn just to humor the old man.

Atlantes descended from his fortress just as Melissa had predicted. While the aged unarmed man was less than terrifying, the steed he rode was enough to strike awe into the hardest of hearts. The hippogryph was a beast with the body of a horse and the limbs, head and wings of a gryphon. The hippogryph sported long, razor-sharp talons on its flailing feet and the curving beak of a bird of prey; I had no doubt that the animal could easily kill any attackers.

But my adversary was not the hippogryph. I was after Atlantes. The old man carried no weapons. Instead he carried the shield Melissa had told me about. I was monumentally happy that the enchanter trusted his shield's abilities so fully. Defeating Atlantes would be unbelievably easy.

As the hippogryph descended close enough, I struck at the beast and its rider. I missed, of course; but the enchanter wheeled his mount for another pass at me. I struck out a second time. I think Atlantes was enjoying watching me flail around like a blind man trying to swat a fly: he spent quite a while swooping at me. Finally Atlantes pulled the hippogryph up and forced it to hover out of my reach. He took the covered shield from his saddlebow and began removing the cover. When the shield was free, he turned it to face me. I tumbled from Venture's back and lay on the ground as if the shield had really blinded me.

Atlantes brought the hippogryph to the ground not far away and dismounted. He left the recovered shield and took a pair of manacles from a saddlebag. I lay still as Atlantes approached me. When he was close enough, I jumped up, jerked the chains from his hands, and used them to restrain the enchanter.

AT LAST! I was only moments away from seeing Rogero again. Thank the Great Mother!


	7. Reunited

A/N: I know it's been forever since I updated this—forever meaning over a year, at least. I am finishing it, though. It will be done by the end of the year, I promise. Yes, I mean THIS year.

ENJOY THE RIDE.

Chapter 7: Reunited

With Atlantes safely restrained on the ground, I took up the chain given to me by Melissa and approached the hippogryph. I am most certainly glad that there was no one to see me chasing that beast around. I must have looked like a fool, but I was finally able to loop that chain around the hippogryph's neck. As soon as the chain was secure, the beast stood as still and docile as any horse I had ever seen.

I cannot say how glad I was that I am not afraid of heights. Atlantes' fortress was at the top of a sheer cliff, several hundred feet from the ground. I found the flight up to it quite thrilling, though some of the rescued knights later said they were terrified by it. Those inside Atlantes' fortress were surprised to see someone other than the sorcerer returning on the hippogryph. I found Penabel's lady, Mirabella, and Rogero in the courtyard, waiting for the arrival of the enchanter and his newest prisoner.

Needless to say, Rogero was shocked to know that I had traveled all that way to battle Atlantes and free him. As happy as I was to see Rogero again, I was slightly afraid that Atlantes' plan had succeeded, for Penabel's lady was quite beautiful. I was proud to learn that both Mirabella and Rogero had remained faithful to their own separate loves, though. I promised Mirabella that I would help her find Penabel again once we were all safely out of Atlantes' fortress. I wasn't going to hold Penabel's bizarre behavior against her.

There were four knights in the dungeons of the fortress who had tried to free Rogero and Mirabella. Unfortunately, the dungeons were sealed shut using magic. Only Atlantes could open the cells and free the knights trapped within. Using the hippogryph, I retrieved Atlantes from the battleground beneath the fortress. Knowing that he was defeated he readily agreed to free the knights and Mirabella if only I would allow him to keep Rogero in the fortress where he was safe.

Of course, I refused such a foolish request. I explained to the enchanter that Rogero was a knight. He risked death in battle because he believed he fought for what was right. (This would be a sticking point later, considering we were on opposite sides of this war.) Not only that, I said, but Rogero was a free man; he should be allowed to make his own choices, even if they did put him in harm's way. Rogero added his voice to mine and convinced Atlantes to let him leave the fortress, though the enchanter was not happy with the decision.

Because the only way out of the fortress was riding on the hippogryph, we could only leave two at a time. It only took seven trips to get everyone safely back to the ground.

Of the knights captured by Atlantes, two were from Carthak, one was from the Copper Isles, and one was from Tortall. The three enemy knights immediately started for their army's camp. I did not think it would be honorable to stop them since they had not been defeated in real combat. I had never met the knight from Tortall, thought he introduced himself as Tomas of Olau. He wanted to take Rogero prisoner and return to King Jackson's army.

Rogero quickly explained that he owed no particular allegiance to any of the countries that had invaded our land and had been on his way to swear allegiance to King Jackson before he had been captured. With me to vouch for his truthfulness, there should have been no problem convincing the king that he would be an asset to the army. However, there was the matter of my promise to Mirabella.

Finding Penabel could not be put off. I had no desire to have to protect his lady for the length of time it would take us to reach King Jackson's army and still have to go find Penabel. Neither could presenting Rogero to King Jackson be put off. Rogero had fought against men from the invaders' armies. He could not go back to them. He had also fought against the defenders of Tortall, and could not go alone to our army. As much as I hated it, having just found Rogero again, we would have to separate once more.

Knowing I could not let myself be forsworn, I quickly scrawled a letter to the king expressing my belief in Rogero's sincerity. Sir Tomas would safely escort Rogero to King Jackson. I made him swear on his honor and in repayment for my freeing him from Atlantes he would not let King Jackson kill Rogero if my letter did not convince him. With that matter taken care of, I would go with Lady Mirabella to find Penabel once more.


	8. Answers

A/N: I've been getting a lot of reviews saying the characters or the plot needs to be developed more. I wanted to say that this is a just a rough copy. I'm just trying to get everything down first. I'll use your feedback once this draft is finished to revise it and make it better. That said, keep reviewing please.

ENJOY THE RIDE.

Chapter 7: Answers

As Rogero rode to the camp of King Jackson's army with Sir Tomas, I and Lady Mirabella wandered back toward the mountains Penabel had tried to kill me in. Of course, I knew Penebel would not be simply waiting in the foothills for us. I did hope, though, that he would not be too many days ahead of us and that I could pick up his trail. That hope was only partly realized.

I was able to pick up Penebel's trail, but he was moving faster than I had hoped. We were at least a fortnight behind him. The only thing to do was to follow as quickly as we could.

The days of travel were long. I was not looking forward to seeing Penebel again. His comment before releasing the rope proved that it was not an accident. What I wanted to know was why he did it. Obviously we were on different sides of a war, but the matter we had been on had nothing to do with the war. If he considered me an enemy simply because I was from Tortall, he would not have accepted my help at all. None of the explanations I could come up with made any sense to me.

After days spent deep in thought, I broke my silence and asked Mirabella if she might know why Penebel had acted as he did. Mirabella told me that Penebel was a cowardly man. That is why he did not attempt to rescue her himself. Why he would try to kill someone willing to risk a fight with Atlantes on his behalf, she did not know.

Mirabella took my sudden question as an end to my self-imposed silence. She asked after my lineage, as had both Rogero and Penebel. A sudden flash of realization came to the lady's face when I named the fief of Whitethorn as my home. She informed me that Penebel was from the house of Whitethorn in Carthak.

That one fact explained everything. Generations ago, the current duke of Whitethorn supported a rebellion against the king. When he took refuge in Whitethorn Hall and refused to leave to face the king's justice, his children and wife took the leadership of the fief from him. They forced him to leave the fief; and he fled to Carthak, vowing revenge. His descendents in Carthak had carried on his viscous hatred of his descendents in Tortall ever since. Obviously, Penebel had been acting on his hatred of the legitimate Whitethorns when he let go of the rope.

After another day of travel, I felt fairly certain that Penebel was heading back to the camp of King Agramant. There was most certainly a problem with this. If we did not catch him before he made it back to the camp, I couldn't fulfill my promise to reunite him and Mirabella. I had no intention of riding into the enemy's camp, no matter what the reason. We pushed ourselves to catch up with Penebel, if at all possible.

It soon became obvious that we would not catch our quarry before he rode into Agramant's camp. It was agreed that I would ride with Mirabella until we were within sight of the army's camp and wait to see that she was safely allowed to enter before leaving. As a personal favor, I asked Mirabella to tell Penebel that if he wanted to settle this feud, he could come and find me anytime.

It was three more day's travel that brought us within sight of Agramant's camp. The moon had already risen when we reached the place that we would part ways. The dark was good for me because the enemy would not see where I was. It was, however, bad for Mirabella if the sentries were antsy. If they attacked before asking questions, I would have to go save Mirabella and probably get myself killed in the process.

Luckily, my charge made her way safely into Agramant's camp; and I was spared any useless heroics. My duty done, I turned to make my way back to King Jackson's camp and, more important, Rogero.


	9. Waiting

A/N: Merry Christmas, Everyone!

Chapter 8: Waiting

Even though no one left Agramant's camp to follow me, I kicked Venture into a gallop and did not stop to sleep until morning. With Mirabella safely back with Penebel, I was now free to seek out Rogero at King Jackson's camp. After a long week's travel, I was at last back in the camp of the king of Tortall and his allies. However, Rogero and Tomas had not arrived.

I was slightly worried to hear this news. If I had left them at least a fortnight ago and beat them back to King Jackson's camp, something unexpected had happened. It was my hope that they were simply delayed and would turn up soon. After another month, I came to believe that something dire had happened to Rogero and Tomas for they had not appeared at the camp.

Unfortunately, King Jackson had given me command of a squadron of convict soldiers to protect the town of Anaks Eyrie. The Eyrie was only a few miles from King Agramant's camp and had become a favorite place for Agramant's soldiers to terrorize innocents. Most of the townspeople had left, but there were a few left who would not be scared away. As much as I wanted to search for Rogero, I could not, in good conscience, leave the town defenseless with Agramant and his allies so near.

In the next month, my soldiers and the remaining townspeople had built fortifications around the town to keep marauding soldiers out. Now the only way Agramant's forces would gain entrance to Anaks Eyrie was a full assault. Well, a full assault or a few well placed torches. We have yet to find a convenient way to transport water to the walls.

It was now three months since I had parted ways with Rogero and Tomas, and no one had seen them since then. I was more than worried. Two knights, one from each side of this war, traveling together would be something people would remember seeing. Something dire had to have happened to them to keep them from traveling openly or even traveling at all. I started sending volunteers to search for them. Several braved leaving the fortress to search for them, but none of them returned with any word of the two knights I wanted to hear of.

I had applied to King Jackson at the beginning of the second month after I had separated from Rogero. His answer was that I could leave my post when he found someone competent to take over for me. I had made it my mission in the time since then to train my second, one Anthony of Cavall, to take over as soon as possible. He was a bright young man. It didn't take him long to catch on to the finer points of commanding the small force in the Eyrie.

Within another week I was free of my responsibilities at the Eyrie and had been given a month and a half before I had to report back to King Jackson. Although a month and a half seemed like a long time, I knew I could travel the whole time and possibly never see Rogero or Tomas. My plan was to trace my way back toward the spot where Rogero and I had parted. I knew I probably would not find the men I was looking for, but I hoped to find someone who had seen them recently. Of course, I knew that might not work either. My hopes were not high.

I was only a day's ride from the Eyrie when Venture refused to follow my lead. I was in a hurry, and I could not afford to waste time fighting with my horse. As frustrated as I was, I could not leave Venture, which meant I had to give him is head. Venture wandered into the dense forest until he came to a clearing. Once he reached the clearing, he refused to take another step. No matter what I did, he would not move. Completely defeated, I removed my pack from Venture's back and prepared to leave him there.

I had only reached the edge of the clearing when a light from the other side of the clearing caught my attention. By the time I had turned around, the priestess Melissa was standing at the other side of the clearing. My heart leapt into my throat. If Melissa came to me now, I hoped it meant she had news of Rogero.

"Bradamante, you are searching for Rogero; are you not?" she said. "I know where he is, and I can direct you to him."

"Where is he? What's happened to him?" I asked excitedly.

Melissa shook her head and beckoned me closer. Only when I was close, did Melissa consent to tell me what she knew of Rogero.

"He has been delayed by obligations he could not escape. You must forgive him the delay."

"Where is he?" I interrupted to demand.

"He has rejoined Agramant."


	10. Revelations

Chapter 9: Revelations

A/N: OK, I know I said this would be done by the first of the year. I didn't say which year, though, so I'm not running behind. Many thanks to Lady Mage for her helpful comments.

"He's done what?" I practically shouted. "Why did he do that?"

Now, I know I shouldn't have been yelling at someone who came to help me, but Melissa's news was so unexpected I couldn't help myself.

Melissa held up a hand to stop me from yelling. "There are extenuating circumstances that keep him in Agramant's camp."

"Rogero owes no particular allegiance to Agramant. What reason would he have for remaining in his camp?"

"Rogero has a sister who was kidnapped when they were but children. She was sold to the Bazhir. They raised her as one of them, and she has become an excellent warrior. She only fights for Agramant to prove her mettle in battle. As soon as Rogero convinces her that she can make herself a name fighting for Tortall, he will come back to King Jackon's camp. It is a matter of time, though. You should get Rogero and his sister out of Agramant's camp before there is some other obstacle arises to keep them there."

"He has a sister?" This was certainly not the news I had expected. It was not unpleasant by any means, simply unexpected.

"The ring I gave you can make you invisible to all but the most powerful mages. Take the ring and go into Agramant's camp. With you to vouch that King Jackson will accept Rogero and his sister into his army, Rogero will have no trouble convincing his sister to leave Agramant."

"Wait. The ring can make me invisible? What else does it do?" I asked, amazed at this new information.

"I've told you already that the ring protects its wearer from anything a mage may try. If you put the ring on and concentrate on being invisible, it will prevent all but the most powerful of black robe mages from seeing you," Melissa explained.

"This is beside the point," she continued. "If you wish for Rogero and his sister to join your king's army soon, you must go to Agramant's camp and convince her that this is the wisest course. Go now," she commanded and immediately disappeared.

I wasted no time mounting Venture and turning him toward the enemy's camp. Before long, it was time to test Melissa's words about the ring. As always, I was wearing the ring. I concentrated all my will on being invisible.

With my heart beating in my throat—I was walking into the enemy's camp alone—I marched into Agramant's camp. Even though, Melissa had said that no one would be able to see me, I still stayed in the shadows as much as possible. It's not that I didn't trust Melissa, I just saw no reason to take unnecessary chances. The ring worked exactly as Melissa had said it would, though; and I was soon creeping among the tents of Agramant's knights, looking for signs of Rogero.

It was not long before I found Rogero's tent. It was set a short way away from the tent's of the other knights. Conveniently, he was inside the tent with a woman who I assumed was his sister. As unnoticeably as possible, I lifted the tent flap and entered the tent. Facing Rogero, I stopped concentrating on being invisible.

I wasn't thinking that to Rogero and his sister I had simply appeared in the tent with them. Both of the tent's occupants were visibly startled and understandably so. Rogero jumped to his feet, but relaxed when he recognized me. Rogero's sister, though, had drawn a dagger and was about to kill me when I turned my attention to her. Rogero quickly intervened.

"Wait, I know her," Rogero cried. "She's a friend."

"You know a mage that powerful, and you didn't tell me?" his sister asked as she sheathed her blade.

"She's not a mage, if she is really who she appears to be," Rogero said to his sister. Turning to me, he continued, "And how did you do that?"

I quickly explained all that Melissa had told me about the ring she had given me.

Once I had assured Rogero that I was who I appeared to be, he explained how he suddenly came to have a sister.

"Bradamante, when we met, I told you that I was raised by Atlantes. Atlantes rescued me from raiders from Carthak. They wanted to sell me as a slave when they returned to their home. Atlantes bought me from them and raised me to be the knight I am today. Atlantes never told me that the raiders also had a girl with them that they claimed was my sister. You should know by now that Atlantes is a peculiar man. He rescued me from the raiders, but the left my sister with them. He even put an enchantment on me to make me forget that I ever had a sister."

I interrupted Rogero's story at this point. "If Atlantes erased your memory of these things, how can you remember them now?" I asked.

"Atlantes is dead," Rogero's sister broke in. "He tried to ride into the camp unannounced only a few days after Rogero arrived here. The night guard shot him when he wouldn't identify himself."

Rogero took up the story again. "I didn't remember everything at once, though. Only when I was introduced to Kara did I remember I had a sister. It was she who recognized me."

"I'm three years older than Rogero," Kara took up her story from her brother. "I vowed that I would find him someday. I have searched for my brother for years. I never thought that Atlantes would raise him to be a knight, though. I've been searching all these years in slave markets. As unexpected as meeting him here is, I recognized him immediately."

Their story sounded unbelievable, and I _didn't_ believe it. I pulled Rogero as far from his sister as I could. "How do you know this is your sister?" I asked. "If you did not recognize her, how can you be sure she is not lying to you?"

Rogero was shocked that I did not simply trust his word.

"I only ask this in your interest," I explained. "What if she is simply trying to use you somehow?"

"I am not trying to use him, Lady Knight." There really was no way to keep from being overheard inside a tent the size of Rogero's. "Besides, if Rogero himself did not know he had a sister until Atlantes died, how could anyone else have known?"

I turned to Kara. "Have you some proof that what you say is true?" I asked.

Kara regarded me coolly for a few moments, agitated, I'm sure, because I would not simply agree with her logic. "When my brother and I were captured, the raiders marked us as slaves. We each have the mark of the same clan of slavers branded into our arms." She pulled up the sleeve of the tunic she wore and showed me the scar of an old burn. It was a Carthaki symbol of some kind. "There is an identical brand on Rogero's arm," Kara informed me.

Feeling a bit sheepish for my disbelief, I tried to turn the conversation to my original purpose for coming: convincing Rogero and Kara to return with me to King Jackson's camp.


	11. Persuasion

Chapter 10: Persuasion

Understandably, my first attempt to convince Kara of my sincerity was not accepted well. I had just finished calling her a liar in a round about fashion, after all.

"I am a respected knight in the army of Tortall," I told Kara. "I have come with express permission from the king himself to invite you and your brother to leave Agramant's army and join Tortall's."

"Forgive me if I require some proof from you," Kara growled. She was quite obviously throwing my own words back in my face. Wonderful. We had just met, and already she didn't like me.

"I also have proof for the unbelieving," I told her triumphantly. In my belt purse, I had a letter from the king himself. In it, he expressed his willingness to accept Rogero into his army. Of course, the letter did not mention Rogero's sister because I had obtained it before I learned about her, which I explained to her. "King Jackson wrote the letter before I knew Rogero had a sister. I am certain, however, that he would welcome you as well."

"Why would I change sides? I am here for the sake of winning renown, and there is little glory to be found on the loosing side of a war," she protested.

"Hold your tongue," I warned. "I will not stand idly by while you insult my country. We are not loosing this war. We are outnumbered, but that will only serve to increase the glory of winning. Besides, our cause is noble. Agramant and his armies are fueled only by greed and the desire for glory. Surely, the Bazhir taught you to fight for a better cause than that," I challenged.

"I am here to make a name for myself as a great and honorable warrior," Kara said again. "Honor is not likely to be won while fighting for greed."

I took this succinct statement as her agreement to come with Rogero and me.

"We must leave without being noticed," Rogero said. "Agramant will not simply let us walk out of his camp to join his enemies."

"How can we sneak out of a camp this large?" I asked. "Surely someone will see use leaving."

"We will not leave together," Kara informed us. "You would raise questions. Don't you think someone would wonder how a knight of Tortall entered the camp unnoticed? I'm certain they would wonder why you were being allowed to leave again."

I grinned sheepishly. I had not thought of that.

"You will leave as you came, invisible," she informed me. "Rogero and I can leave together. No one will question us going out for a ride together."

"A midnight ride?" Rogero questioned.

"We have no need to explain ourselves to anyone. We have heard rumors of Tortallan scouts roaming around near the camp, though. If we want to try to lure them out, that is our business. We will go well armed in case our plan is successful. There is no way the night guards could know that we are not telling the truth. By the time they figure out what has happened, we will be safely away from the camp."

Kara's plan was sound, and in just a short while we were ready to put it into action. I slipped out of the camp as easily as I had slipped into it. According to the plan, I retrieved Venture and waited several miles from the camp for Rogero and Kara to arrive.

It was over an hour later that I first heard the sound of armored people on horseback. There was too much sound to be only Rogero and Kara. When the party came into sight, I could see that there were almost ten men-at-arms with Rogero and Kara. From the light of the torches they carried, I could see Kara shooting questioning glances at Rogero, who was staring hard into the underbrush.

"Stop. I think I see something in the bushes," Rogero whispered. The party of soldiers stopped and waited as Rogero peered closely at the bushes where I had hidden.

I had no idea what he was doing. Had our plan been discovered, and he was trying to save himself? Had this been an elaborate plan to capture me? What was he doing?

"There," Rogero shouted pointing at me. "He's on a horse. We'll catch him!" With that Rogero and Kara spurred their horses after me. I had turned to flee as soon as Rogero had pointed me out. I had no idea what he was doing, but I no intention of staying to be captured or killed.

I kicked Venture into a full gallop along the trail that I knew would lead out of the forest. What a way to end the night: betrayed and pursued by a man I had trusted with my life!


	12. Arrival

Chapter 11: Arrival

A/N: Was it unrealistic to hope that the plan wasn't too obvious?

Sweat streaked Venture's coat. Flecks of it flew periodically from his mouth. It had been nearly an hour since Rogero and Kara had started their pursuit of me. We were well out of the forest we had started in and Agramant's forces on the other side of it. Rogero and Kara had shouted and called after me several times as our game of cat and mouse started, but they had fallen silent very soon thereafter.

I knew Venture was tiring. Rogero and Kara's horses must be tiring, as well. There was no way I could outrun them, and Venture would not last much longer. I was going to have to stop and fight them. I knew I had very little chance of winning a fight with them. I was outnumbered; there was almost no way I could beat both of them. I would rather die fighting than be captured on the run.

I wheeled Venture around and jumped from the saddle. I drew my sword and waited for Rogero and Kara realize the chase was over and prepare to fight. Rogero and Kara pulled their horses up just outside of my reach, but they did not draw their swords or dismount.

"What are you doing?" Rogero asked. "They're going to follow us sooner or later. We have to keep going." He looked anxiously behind us as if he could see the pursuers of which he spoke.

I was confused now. "What does that matter to you?"

"Soon enough they'll know we're not coming back," Kara said impatiently. "Agramant will be furious. He'll send men after us. I'd like to not be here when they come." Her horse pranced nervously as she spoke.

"This was a trick?" I asked.

"Of course," Kara said. The expression on her face told me she could not believe I would question the sincerity of her or her brother. "We couldn't convince the guards to let us leave without a bigger party. We figured, since we are all mounted, we could outrun the men-at-arms that came with us."

"We really fooled you?" Rogero asked. 

"Of course not," I lied as I remounted Venture. I'm fairly certain that no one believed me.

We continued on our way, keeping away from towns and main roads as much as possible. We did not want there to be any witnesses who could tell Agramant's forces that we had been through the area if they were searching for us. Three warriors from opposing sides of this war traveling together were bound to draw attention if we were seen.

It was a week's travel later when we finally neared King Jackson's camp. As we had planned, Rogero and Kara no longer carried their shields. If someone recognized them before the king could announce that they were now allies, things could become tricky. Two enemy knights riding into camp was not an everyday occurrence, after all.

Without stopping to answer any of the inquiries of the soldiers, Rogero, Kara, and I marched straight to King Jackson's tent. Once there, I told the guard outside of the business that I had with the king. Jackson had told me that his guards would be under orders to admit me and my companions as soon as we arrived. Within only a few minutes, we were escorted into the tent of King Jackson of Tortall.


	13. Sharing

Chapter 12: Sharing

Once inside the tent, I bowed to the king. A war was considered an informal event, and kneeling was not required. Rogero and Kara removed their helmets and stood stiffly by the entrance of the tent. King Jackson was sitting behind a makeshift desk, maps, papers, and writing implements scattered over its top. He folded a scrap of paper and handed it to a waiting messenger before turning his attention to us. He stood and walked around his desk.

"Sir Bradamante, you have returned at last," he said by way of greeting.

"Yes, your majesty," I answered.

"I assume you are Rogero, but I do not know who this is," the king said, pointing to Rogero and Kara in turn.

"I am Kara, Rogero's sister," she explained. "I hoped to ask you for the same consideration you have given my brother."

"If you are willing to swear fealty to me, I am more than willing to welcome you to my army," King Jackson answered.

"Sir, we have brought important information to prove ourselves to you," Rogero said. I was surprised; this was the first I had heard about any important information.

"Important information?" King Jackson asked.

"Yes, we know King Agramant's plans for an attack on Port Leagan," Rogero said.

I was astounded. Not only had two of Agramant's more important warriors left his army, they also brought information about an upcoming attack. I couldn't have asked for a better outcome.

"Agramant plans to send most of his army to meet with some pirates that operate around the coast and attack Port Leagan from the sea," Kara told us.

"This is welcome news, but I am fairly certain we would notice if Agramant's army was on the move." Jackson looked disappointed. I'm sure he was expecting better information.

"Agramant is not so foolish as to think you would not notice," Kara explained. "He plans to send the Scanrans to harass your camp and the surrounding villages. While your men are occupied, he will move his army gradually to the coast to meet the pirates."

"Now that might go unnoticed," I observed.

"Indeed," Jackson agreed.

"If you attack the army while it is moving, you can decimate it, sir," Rogero said excitedly.

"I have to thank you for this information," King Jackson said. "You are welcome in my camp and my country. I must ask you to swear your allegiance to me before witnesses, though."

Of course, Rogero and Kara agreed to King Jackson's requirement. They had been expecting no less.

The king called in several of his highest ranking generals, the duke of Olau, the baron of Goldenlake, and the Knight Commander of the King's Own, to be his witnesses. Rogero and Kara swore their allegiance to king and country and promised never again to take up arms against Tortall. In return for their loyalty the king promised them forgiveness and a place at his court.

I was proud of Rogero. In the turmoil of war he and his sister were able to find a cause worth fighting for and adopted that cause as their own. Of course, there was also the fact that no one would object to a relationship between two people on the same side of this war.


	14. Crescendo

Chapter 13: Crescendo

The army was in a buzz making preparations for the attack on Agramant's forces as subtly as possible. King Jackson did not want to alert Agramant to the fact that we knew of is plans. He was keeping Rogero and Kara as hidden as possible so Agramant's scouts wouldn't find out they had switched their loyalties.

The plan King Jackson and his generals had laid out called for a battalion of soldiers and knights to remain to deal with the Scanrans when they attacked. The main body of the army would follow Agramant toward the coast. King Jackson planned to attack at the end of the first day of travel. Agramant's forces would be tired from a day of hard travel, wrestling with tents and provisions. The Tortallan army would not be carrying anything other than their weapons.

In honor of the contribution I had made in persuading Rogero and Kara to join us, I was given command of the battalion that would deal with the Scanrans. At first, I was disappointed, considering I knew there was a real battle to be fought elsewhere. After some thought, though, I realized it was just as honorable to remain and protect the innocents that the Scanrans would target as to fight the rest of Agramant's forces.

I scouted the area around our camp, checking the position of the villages that were near. There were two villages about five miles to the west, called the Twins. The village furthest north was called North, and the village to the south was called South. The villagers weren't terribly imaginative, but they did know their directions. Five miles to the east, and only five miles from Agramant's camp, was Anak's Eyrie. These were the only villages near our camp. If the Scanrans were going to attack a village, it would have to be one of those.

I divided the men assigned to me into six groups, with a lieutenant in charge of each squad. Squads One, Two, Three, and Four remained in camp until we had word of Agramant's attack. I sent Squad Five to North and Squad Six to South.

All our plans hinged on whether or not Agramant would follow through on his original plans. Would he suspect that Rogero and Kara had deserted and informed us of his plans? The only thing we could do was wait in readiness. The men who would be going with King Jackson were ready to move out at a moment's notice. Those who would stay to protect the villages around out camp were ready, as well. We only waited for word that the Scanrans had begun attacking villages.

Word came a little more than a fortnight after Rogero, Kara, and I had returned to camp. Mages who had been stationed in all the surrounding villages sent word just before dawn that the Scanrans had launched an attack on South. Everyone sprang into action. Horses were saddled, weapons snatched up, and everyone was soon riding out of camp. Of course, we were riding in different directions; but the Scanrans didn't know that. They wouldn't know until it was too late.

I left half Squad One hidden in the area around our camp; Squads Two and Three remained in the camp. Squad Four rode out with me. I suspected that the Scanrans would try to attack our camp while we were away defending the villages. Just as I had thought, we received word from a mage halfway to the embattled village that a party of Scanrans was attacking the camp. The lieutenant assured me his men could handle them.

The scene at South was encouraging. We had warned the villages that there would probably be an attack. Most of those who could not defend themselves had been sneaked out of the villages. The soldiers already there, along with the villagers, were making a good show of themselves. Of course, the Scanrans were expecting some soldiers to respond; but I think they were surprised by how many of us came.

I had told my men that I wanted the scouts and messengers taken out of action as soon as possible. No word of our surprise attack could reach Agramant before nightfall. Mages would be working to monitor the perimeter of the village, but I wanted anyone bearing a message stopped before they could get out.

It was not long after we reached South that I received word that North was also under attack. The battle in South was winding down. I was sure there were now fewer Scanrans than the number of soldiers I had stationed in the village before the attack. I rallied Squad Four and rushed toward North, leaving Squad Six's lieutenant in charge in South.

The scene in North was much the same as it had been in South. Once the tide turned in our favor in North, I had a mage contact the squads left in camp. The lieutenant said that they were outnumbered and losing ground. I gathered Squad Four again and charged back to camp. According to the mage, the Scanrans were attacking from the northwest. My men and I would attack from the back and hit the Scanrans' unprotected back.

The Scanrans were completely unprepared for our return. My men crashed into the Scanrans, trapping them between us and the Squads in camp. The battle at the camp was much worse than the skirmishes at the Twins. There were at least as many Scanrans as Tortallans. Had the entire army been at camp, the Scanrans would have been only a nuisance. As it was, most of the army was gone; and those of us left did not outnumber our attackers.

It was the simple fact that my men wore plate armor or chain mail that gave us the advantage over the Scanrans. They wore leather studded with steel at best. At worst, they had no armor at all. The armor we Tortallans wore allowed us to absorb several blows without taking any significant wounds. One solid blow to unprotected Scanran flesh was all that was needed to take the enemy down.

Don't misunderstand me: this battle was not one to be quickly won. The Scanrans had the advantage of numbers. The further I pushed into the camp, the more outnumbered I realized we were. I fought my way to the first mage I could find and ordered him to call Squad Five back, leaving Squad Six to guard the prisoners captured in the Twins.

After relaying my orders via the mage, I pushed my way to the edge of the battle. The Scanrans were surrounded. I was sure none of them could escape at the moment. There seemed to be at least as many Scanrans left fighting as there were Tortallans, though.

I charged back down the hill, shouting encouragement to my men. "We have them! Keep pushing them to the center!"

If we could just continue to close our ranks on the Scanrans in the middle, we would be able to fight them to a standstill. Squad Five soon made its appearance. They had taken casualties, but the wounded had remained in the Twins. The men now arriving were whole and slightly rested.

With Squad Five joining the battle late, the scales were tipped in our favor. The under equipped Scanrans soon realized that they could not fight their way out of the camp. Their leaders surrendered as they realized they were completely hemmed in by the enemy. Some of their soldiers refused to give up. These hopeless souls were very few, thankfully.

In the end, we captured around seventy Scanrans; and about that many were killed in the fighting. Of the one hundred fifty men under my command, only twenty-seven were killed, although many more were wounded in some way. There were also several villagers killed in the fighting in the Twins. We could only hope that the main army had been as successful as we had.


	15. Tales to Tell

Chapter 14:

Chapter 14: Tales to Tell

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I accidentally deleted something else I had written, and I've been trying to rewrite while it's still fresh in my mind. That, and I have more papers due than I think is really right. Anyway, here's the new chapter.

The battle in the camp and in the Twins was finally over. We spent the time from the battle's ending until nightfall trying to clean up the damage done during the battle. Healers worked in tents in the camp and homes in the villages. Those who had escaped the battle unscathed or only slightly wounded were busy with the grim work of disposing of the bodies of the fallen.

We had a little news from the main force of the army in the early morning hours. They had been fighting all night, and the outcome of the battle was only now decided. The mages were exhausted after the battle, and only a short message was sent. "Tortall has won." That was all they said.

It was good news even if there were no details. I sent messengers carrying the same information to the villages nearest the camp. Messengers from those villages would continue to travel, telling the people the good news that we would finally have peace.

Around noon the day after the nighttime battle that had finally destroyed Agramant's army, we received word from the mages with the main army again. The army would be resting and caring for the wounded and dead for the rest of the day and the following night. They would not leave the area near the battlefield until the next morning. It would be a day's march back to the main camp. We would not expect them until the following evening.

With no enemy to fight, those who were not badly wounded began arranging a celebration for the returning army. It would be nothing spectacular, but the victorious army deserved something in recognition of their success.

I must admit, I was still a little disappointed that I was not a part of the battle that finally drove Agramant and his forces from our shores. It was a matter of honor, though, that my men and I had been chosen to fight elsewhere. The knowledge that we had been able to keep word of King Jackson's trick from reaching Agramant was something to be proud of, though. We had fulfilled our duty even if it did not mean glory for ourselves.

The following day passed quickly as we waited for the main body of the army and the full story of what had happened. As expected, though, King Jackson and the army marched into camp only a short time after sunset.

We had a bonfire raging in the center of camp to provide light by which to welcome the returning victors. As the trailing army wandered into camp, King Jackson rode straight up to where I stood beside the fire.

"What's all this?" he asked, looking around at the food and drink that we had set out for them. "Are those musicians?" He was referring to the three villagers standing nearby who had insisted on providing music. I never did get a chance to hear them play. At the moment, I only hoped they really could play.

Ignoring the king's questions for the moment, I stepped forward the hold his horse's bridle while he dismounted. "Welcome back, your majesty," I said. "We've planned a celebration in honor of your victory, sire."

"Which would explain the musicians," he answered. He was smiling, so I figured he must not disapprove of our plans. "Yes, a celebration would not go amiss right now," he said thoughtfully. Speaking more forcefully, the king stepped toward the men who were watching.

"Men, we have all fought difficult battles and have won and lived to enjoy our success."

The men interrupted the king's speech here with cheers and shouts. The king smiled indulgently and let the cheers die down.

"We have captured our greatest enemy, men; we have captured Agramant," the king shouted. "The war is over."

The men broke out into even louder, longer cheering. The king stepped back to speak to several of his officers. What they were speaking about, I could not tell. As he turned to leave, though, I called to him.

"Perhaps, sire, you could tell us what happened when you caught up with Agramant?" I asked. "The men left at camp are very curious, I'm sure."

"Are you included in that number?"

I grinned sheepishly and looked at my boots for a moment. "Well, yes, sire."

He only laughed before moving away in the direction of his tent, which had been left behind like all the others. "Let the men rest and enjoy themselves for awhile, and I'll tell the whole story," he called back.

I relayed his agreement to those eagerly awaiting the story of the battle.

The men, both those left at the camp and those who had followed Agramant, were celebrated our final victory over Agramant's forces. Agramant himself and the several officers that had been captured with him were placed in spare tents with guards posted to keep them from escaping and to protect them from overzealous soldiers and townspeople.

Very soon after Agramant and his officers were settled in their prison, Rogero and Kara, who had been helping secure Agramant in the prison tent, found me. We had no time to talk, though, because the king also arrived to tell the story of their sneak attack on Agramant's tired forces.

When the men realized that the king was ready to tell his tale, the silence that descended was almost deafening. No one spoke—not the men who had stayed at the camp nor the men who had gone with the king. Everyone wanted to hear of the battle from the general whose strategy had won it.

"Men, your work won this battle," the king shouted. "But those who were not there to see or participate in our great battle want to hear the story. What do you say? Shall I tell it?"

Of course, all the men started shouting. I even found myself calling to hear the story, though I knew I could get it from Rogero or Kara later if I wanted to. I was amused to see that both Rogero and Kara were cheering for the king's story.

When everyone had quieted, the king continued.

"We followed Agramant's army all day. While some of you bravely fought Scanrans here at the Twins, we rode. We rode slowly to save our horses for the battle that we knew would rage that night.

"When our scouts sent word that Agramant had stopped for the night, we set up our staging area a half-mile from where Agramant had camped. Our scouts, with Rogero and Kara, disposed of Agramant's sentries. Once the sentries were gone, our brave archers hid themselves in the trees."

At King Jackson's mention of the archers, they all stood and cheered for themselves and their part in the king's story.

"When the mages gave the signal, the archers rained fire on Agramant's camp. The enemy had no idea what was happening. Their camp was suddenly under attack and on fire. Men were running to put out fires, not knowing that they were under attack, thinking the fires were only simple camp accidents.

"By the third flight of arrows, there wasn't a single man who did not know that there was an enemy laying in wait in the darkness surrounding them. After one last flight of arrows, knights and mounted cavalry charged through Agramant's camp, spreading fires and bringing death from the shadows."

I must pause to remark on the king's talent at turning the simple telling of a single battle into an epic. Even the men who had fought in the battle were leaning forward, completely wrapped up in what the king was saying.

"The riders charged in two groups through the camp, not stopping to engage Agramant's forces in the expected combat. They charged through the camp and rode off into the dark only to come charging back into the camp from another direction. After three passes, there were no more charges from the dark."

As the king paused to draw out the suspense, I glanced at Rogero for some hint of what happened next. He was grinning and leaning forward, as eager as I was for the king to continue.

"But while the squads of knights and cavalry riders were creating chaos in Agramant's camp, Rogero and Kara were leading a squad to capture or kill Agramant and his officers. By the time the others had made their third pass, Agramant had been captured, leaving his forces with no clear leader.

"The knights and cavalry riders regrouped in the dark outside the edge of Agramant's camp. The mages were to light several bonfires and the blaze balm dropped by Rogero and Kara's squad as the signal for the final charge into Agramant's camp. The fires also helped to distract Agramant's men from our charge.

"With that one final charge, we crushed the invaders! Agramant's forces couldn't stand against us without a leader. Some soldiers were following the orders of one commander, while others were following the orders of another commander to do the exact opposite. Before sunrise, we had won the day.

"Agramant's forces are being escorted to the coast as we speak. They will be sent back to their homelands. Agramant and his officers will follow only when they have signed a treaty ending this foolish war," the king declared.

The men cheered yet again. We had, after a great deal of fighting, secured peace for a time. Surely, Agramant would sign a treaty and return to his own lands, provided that King Jackson did not have him executed. We would have peace.


	16. Conclusions

Chapter 15: Conclusions

Chapter 15: Conclusions

The war with Agramant's forces was over at last. Agramant and the other kings who had followed him were convinced to sign a treaty ending their war on Tortall.

Rogero and Kara were both made citizens of Tortall and faithful vassals of the king. Their actions during the war were enough to convince all who questioned their loyalty. In fact, to prove how much Jackson trusted and avalued Rogero, he made him the new lord of Trebond, a new territory that had been carved from the land taken from Scanra in the treaty.

Rogero and I were married several months after the end of the war with the blessings of the king.

So, I leave this record for my descendants. May they love and protect this land as I have done.

Signed: Bradamante, lady of Trebond

A/N: I have every intention of rewriting this fic. I already have plans for what I want to do with it. I can't promise I'll be quick about getting the revised version up here, but I will get it done eventually. I may be back to beg for a beta reader at some time, but do keep looking for the revised version.

Thanks for taking the time to read this. Let me know if you liked it.


End file.
